Angel, Planetar
=Angel, Planetar= Large ( , , ) Hit Dice: 14d8+70 (133 hp) Initiative: +8 Speed: 30 ft. (6 squares), fly 90 ft. (good) Armor Class: 32 (–1 size, +4 Dex, +19 natural), touch 13, flat-footed 28 Base Attack/Grapple: +14/+25 Attack: +3 greatsword +23 melee (3d6+13/19–20) or slam +20 melee (2d8+10) Full Attack: +3 greatsword +23/+18/+13 melee (3d6+13/19–20) or slam +20 melee (2d8+10) Space/Reach: 10 ft./10 ft. Special Attacks: Spell-like abilities, spells Special Qualities: Damage reduction 10/evil, darkvision 60 ft., low-light vision, immunity to acid, cold, and petrification, protective aura, regeneration 10, resistance to electricity 10 and fire 10, spell resistance 30, tongues Saves: Fort +14 (+18 against poison), Ref +13, Will +15 Abilities: Str 25, Dex 19, Con 20, Int 22, Wis 23, Cha 22 Skills: Concentration +22, Craft or Knowledge (any four) +23, Diplomacy +25, Escape Artist +21, Hide +17, Intimidate +23, Listen +23, Move Silently +21, Sense Motive +23, Search +23, Spot +23, Use Rope +4 (+6 with bindings) Feats: Blind-Fight, Cleave, Improved Initiative, Improved Sunder, Power Attack Environment: Any good-aligned plane Organization: Solitary or pair Challenge Rating: Treasure:| No coins; double goods; standard items Alignment: Always good (any) Advancement: 15–21 HD (Large); 22–42 HD (Huge) Level Adjustment: — Description A planetar is nearly 9 feet tall and weighs about 500 pounds. Combat Despite their vast array of magical powers, planetars are likely to wade into melee with their +3 greatswords. They particularly enjoy fighting fiends. A planetar’s natural weapons, as well as any weapons it wields, are treated as good-aligned for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Regeneration A planetar takes damage from evil-aligned weapons and from spells and effects with the evil descriptor. Spell-Like Abilities At will—continual flame, dispel magic, holy smite (DC 20), invisibility (self only), lesser restoration (DC 18), remove curse (DC 19), remove disease (DC 19), remove fear (DC 17), speak with dead (DC 19); 3/day—blade barrier (DC 22), flame strike (DC 21), polymorph (self only), power word stun, raise dead, waves of fatigue; 1/day—earthquake (DC 24), greater restoration (DC 23), mass charm monster (DC 24), waves of exhaustion. Caster level 17th. The save DCs are Charisma-based. The following abilities are always active on the planetar’s person, as the spells (caster level 17th): detect evil, detect snares and pits, discern lies (DC 20), see invisibility, and true seeing. They can be dispelled, but the planetar can reactivate them as a free action. Spells Planetars can cast divine spells as 17th-level clerics. A planetar has access to two of the following domains: Air, Destruction, Good, Law, or War (plus any others from its deity). The save DCs are Wisdom-based. Typical Cleric Spells Prepared (6/8/8/7/7/6/6/4/3/2; save DC 16 + spell level): 0—create water, detect magic, guidance, resistance (2), virtue; 1st—bless (2), cause fear, divine favor (2), entropic shield, inflict light wounds*, shield of faith; 2nd—aid*, align weapon, bear ’s endurance, bull’s strength (2), consecrate, eagle’s splendor, hold person; 3rd—contagion*, daylight, invisibility purge, prayer (2), summon monster III, wind wall; 4th— death ward, dismissal, inflict critical wounds*, neutralize poison (2), summon monster IV; 5th— break enchantment, circle of doom*, dispel evil, mark of justice, plane shift, righteous might; 6th—banishment, greater dispel magic, harm*, heal, heroes’ feast, mass cure moderate wounds; 7th— dictum, disintegrate*, holy word, regenerate; 8th—holy aura*, mass cure critical wounds, shield of law; 9th—implosion, summon monster IX (good)*. (*) Domain spell. Domains: Destruction and Good. See Also: Angel, Astral Deva, Angel, Angel, Solar